Lumin Barbossa
Lumin Barbossa is a mermaid, making her living scouring for treasure across the floor of Bantia's oceans. Being a mermaid, she lives almost exclusively in the water, and prefers to keep out of sight of humans if she can help it. Despite this, she does keep a select few human contacts, whom with she trades the treasures she discovers for things that would be difficult for her to acquire normal. She is also a somewhat capable mage, utilizing Water Magic to a small extent to aid her in her day to day life. Appearance Being a mermaid, Lumin possesses a slender frame and very attractive features. She possesses light blue eyes and dirty blond hair, which she will often tie up in a loose ponytail while allowing her bangs to frame her face. She possesses a set of six gills on her back, three under each shoulder blade, which allow her to breath underwater. Her most prominent feature, is a dark blue scaled fish tail from the waist down, ending in a webbed, split fin. This fin , despite taking the place of her legs, can bend and hinge in all the same places, and is strong enough to enable her to stand up on dry land, even if her balance leaves something to be desired. She measures about six feet and four inches from head to tail, though more than half of that measurement is her tail. Where she a human, based on her upper body size, she'd probably only stand at five and a half feet tall. Her attire, if it can even be called that, are all thing's she's either scavenged from the ocean floor or traded to acquire. She adorns her head with a string of small shells and pearls, which also acts as a hair tie for her ponytail, as well as a pair of seashell earrings. She wears a dark blue tube top over her chest, from which she hangs another small string of pearls between her breasts. Additionally, she wears a dark blue dress around her waist, edged with frills and a lace pattern. It hugs up against the flat of her back, and comes up to just under he bellybutton on the front. It's adorned with a number of purple flower patterns, filled in between with depictions of various sea-life and hangs down to half way past the "Thigh" of her tail. Her skirt ties at the back with a white, translucent cloth tied into a large bow, which shines in the light when she draws too close to the ocean surface. Lastly, Lumin wears a small belt inside her skirt against the flat of her back, which she uses to carry any small treasures she finds, as well as a small knife she acquired from her youth from the dragon Jelonghoul. Personality Almost inline with the legends about mermaids, Lumin is exceedingly mischievous. She enjoys teasing the the people she comes across, especially men, becoming incredibly familiar with anyone she meats in a very short amount of time. She is also a very straightforward talker, not bothering to mince words when speaking to someone, even of what she says may come off as a little mean. She is often very quick to offer an ear to someone in turmoil, even if some describe her as being nosy for this. Mermaids lead relatively solitary lives, but Lumin likes to think of herself as the exception to that rule. She can be exceedingly pushy at times, often dragging people along in her misadventures. In line with this, she can often be quick to offer her aid to people, often leading them towards treasures that she doesn't want, or are otherwise undesirable to her. The one thing that annoys her, however, is how human society treats the oceans that she calls home. Oil spills, rotating propeller blades, and even loose trash are all sore spots for her. History Little is known about a typical mermaid society, but the main point is that they, for one reason or another, lead relatively solitary lives. Lumin, from the moment she could think for herself, wanted to be the exception to the rule. She never really settled in once place, always moving about and making acquaintances wherever she went. She grew to become fascinated with humans however, their industry and prowess becoming a fixation of hers. What interested her more though, where the wrecks of human vessels that would occasionally become claimed by the ocean. She'd come to love stumbling across such finds, and would revel in the treasures she'd pull from the wrecks. Her inquisitive nature would often lead her into trouble however. Becoming trapped while exploring wrecks, or encountering predatory sea life, became a fairly common occurrence. Her usual upbeat attitude, and the fact that she seemed to luck out of any bad situation, made it hard for her to listen to anyone who told her to be more careful. From this, grew confidence, and confidence soon turned into rash behavior. One of the treasures that had eluded her, where the shining scales of the great sea monster, Ragonga. Tales of it's beautiful scales had fascinated her as a child, but there where even more tales of the beasts ferocity, which was enough to deter even her from entertaining the thought of going after it herself. An opportunity presented itself however, when Luman came across a large fishing net that had been lost by the humans. With braids as thick as her arm, it looked like just the thing she'd need to keep the beast at bay while she harvested it's scales. Unfortunately however, upon tracking the beast down, Luman realized that she vastly underestimated the serpent's strength. The net did nothing to slow it down, and Luman became tangled in it's webbing while trying to make her escape. The beast dragged her farther out to sea, to an unfamiliar A-tol where the monster finally shook free of the net. Scared and alone, Lumin hid among the discarded netting and slowly drifted into the shallows, the hope being that Ragonga would loose interest and go away if it couldn't get to her. Again, she underestimated the creature, who continued to circle her until the tide went down. This almost ended up being a death sentence, as she was now hopelessly tangled in the netting, and stranded on dry land. It was at this time that she was stumbled upon by two individuals, Axel Dawngrave and his dragon parent Jelonghoul. Despite being initially frighted of the pair, Luman finally accepted their help. Axel freed her from the netting, while Jelonghoul drove the great serpent away. She stayed with them for a few days, living in a small lake on an island that the two called home, ensuring that she had enough time to recover from her harrowing ordeal. The old dragon also taught her the basics of magic, as well as gifted her a knife so that she'd never fall prey to a fishing net again. Even once she returned to the ocean, she remained rather fond of her rescuers. She followed after Axel as he moved to a different island, however Jelonghoul was never seen again. Axel had a new family, an old human named Jon Harben, and an adopted, Exseed brother named Zeke. The three children often went on many adventures while growing up, but the two soon began to grow apart, and Axel's family moved to Bantia's mainland, where Luman could not follow. Though sad that she couldn't see her friends as regularly, Lumin quickly returned to her life as a treasure hunter. She made a very good living by trading her finds with both humans, and other mermaids, and even began keeping some of the more interesting treasures for herself. She settled in a small, underwater cave not far from the island where Axel and Zeke lived, hoping that her friends would some day return. Currently, she has begun working to master the magic the old dragon began to teach her. But, being mostly self taught, progress has been rather slow. Magic and Abilities Water Magic - A magic that allows Lumin to control water, though her skill with it is rather lacking. It enables her to manipulate the ocean around her, creating currents or small, high pressure bubbles to attack or help her maneuver. She will mostly use this to increase her swimming speed, creating a current she can ride to escape danger to swiftly sneak past large predators. She is still able to control her magic above water, however her control with this is relatively reduced by half. She has been trying to form a spell that allows herself to walk on dry land, but as of yet the spell remains unfinished. Apart from this, she is afforded a basic control of water based liquids above water, which she mostly uses to entertain herself when bored. Skilled Hunter - Living alone, and preferring the taste of meat over kelp, Lumin has howned her hunting and trapping skills to keep herself well fed. This extends to her ability to defend herself as well, as often she is not the biggest predator in the ocean. She will utilize her high swimming speed and diving knife in conjunction in such a scenario, keeping just out of reach and delivering strategically placed knife blows until her pursuer either looses interest, or succumbs to their wounds. Highly Athletic - While comparing a mermaid's physical ability may not give the clearest of results, Lumin has stated that she is one of the more active of her kind, and as such has gained a highly athletic body. Her tail, on it's own, can support her entire body weight on dry land, and propel her to speeds of up to thirty miles an hour even under water. with this comes an incredibly high stamina, because, as she describes it, swimming around all day is great for her muscle tone. Compared to her lower half however, her upper body strength is rather lacking. even under water, she can only lift up to a hundred pounds, and on dry land can barely support herself with forty. Equipment * Diving Knife - A knife Lumin caries with her at all times, either as a tool during her treasure hunts, or for personal defense against the numerous large creatures of the sea. It's short and made of stainless steel, ensuring it doesn't rust in the seawater of Lumin's environment. Luman has adorned it with an old fossilized anemone at the hilt, as well as a bright orange jewel in the center. The knife was a gift from the Dragon Jelonghoul, replacing one she'd lost shortly after meeting him. It's incredibly precious to her, as anything made of metal is incredibly valuable for a mermaid, far exceeding the durability of any stone or bone tool that make up a mermaids usual inventory. Additionally, it was enchanted by Jelonghoul to never rust, making it an all the more valuable tool in the deep oceans. Pets Being an ocean dwelling creature, Lumin has made a number of friends out of Bantia's ocean life. A number of sea-turtles tropical fish, and even a ray all make themselves at home within the underwater cave that Lumen calls home. The most notable however, is an enormous, six-hundred pound hermit crab which she affectionately calls Blinker. It offers her protection against some of the more aggressive bottom dwelling lifeforms around her domicile, and allows Lumin to ride atop it's shell on the few occasions they go ashore. In return, Lumin shares her food with it, and occasionally uses her water magic and hunting knife to clear his shell of barnacles and other parasitic life. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Independent Mage